1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to document access and retrieval and, more particularly, to detecting and utilizing a reading speed of accessed documents.
2. Description of Related Art
The advent of the global Internet and the World Wide Web (“web”) has given users throughout the world the capability to quickly and easily access and retrieve information stored at remote locations. Through the web, users may access, via laptop or desktop computers at their home or business, documents stored anywhere in the world. Access of such distributed documents can produce a very large volume of traffic across the web and at specific websites on the web.
Different features associated with stored documents, such as, for example, a language, a layout, a topic, a length of text of the documents may affect the traffic across the web or at specific websites. For example, documents in different languages may require different amounts of space to say the same thing, and, thus, may require different amounts to time for a reader to read. For this reason, documents on the same topic, and even translations of the document, can take significantly longer to read in different languages. Therefore, features of a document, such as, for example, the language of the document, significantly impact user interaction with a given website that hosts the document, and by extension, impact web traffic.